


Место рядом

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Furry, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: Куроо с самого детства пытается быть рядом.





	

Они знали друг друга с младшей школы.

С того дня, когда маме пришлось забирать маленького Куроо из детского сада и вести с собой в лаборатории, где она работала. В саду тогда прорвало трубу, а оставить шестилетнего ребенка дома одного не позволило ей дремлющее чувство самосохранения. Для своего возраста он был высоким, на полторы головы выше любого из соседских мальчишек, и самым наглым способом этим пользовался. Куроо обладал пытливым умом и непреодолимой тягой влипать в неприятности.

Мама тогда подтолкнула робеющего Дайшо, цеплявшегося за больничную пижаму так, что белели костяшки, к Куроо и предложила им подружиться:

— Дайшо-кун — очень хороший мальчик, Тецуро. Он здесь совсем один, и ему скучно. Надеюсь, вы поладите, — она погладила замершего мальчишку и прикрыла за собой дверь.

Куроо уже видел людей с животными чертами, даже подружился с соседским мальчишкой-котом, но хладнокровные — большая редкость. Большинство детей появились до принятия закона о запрете на межвидовые браки, но единицы среди них принадлежали к рептилиям. Слишком низкий процент удачного сочетания генов — Куроо слышал это от родителей, но никогда не оставлял надежды увидеть змеечеловека.

Может быть, из-за его слишком пристального взгляда знакомство у них и не задалось. Куроо с интересом смотрел на выглядевшего почти обычным Дайшо, и тишина между ними переставала быть мирной. Тот опустил голову, позволяя увидеть тонкие радужные чешуйки, сбегавшие от самого затылка по шее. Под воротом пижамы они исчезали, но Куроо был уверен, что под плотной тканью на теле выстраивается симметричный рисунок. Под кожей почти не просматривалась кровеносная система, а цвет ее был настолько бледный, что отдавал в еле заметную зелень. Дайшо фыркнул вдруг, поднял голову и попробовал раздвоенным языком воздух, глядя прямо в глаза Куроо. Следя за малейшей его реакцией застывшим взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Куроо улыбнулся ему, с осторожностью взялся за кажущееся хрупким запястье и представился:

— Куроо Тецуро. Будем друзьями?

Дайшо разглядывал его с минуту, пожевал тонкую губу и отвернулся, так ничего и не ответив. В мамино широкое кожаное кресло он улегся с нечеловеческой грацией, свернулся калачиком и, зевая, все же соизволил выдохнуть:

— Не заинтересован.

 

Они ходили в разные школы — Куроо в обычную общеобразовательную, а Дайшо жил в школе-интернате при институте, в котором работали родители. Поэтому, к его явному неудовольствию, виделись они каждые выходные. К средней школе его наконец-то перестали задирать соседские мальчишки, кидавшие в него камни и палки, как в пригревшуюся на солнце змею, — Дайшо слишком выделялся своими заторможенными движениями, немигающим взглядом и необходимостью пробовать воздух раздвоенным языком даже среди подобных себе. Один раз Куроо подрался из-за него и получил строгий выговор от матери, а Дайшо лишь прошел мимо, когда он утирал кровь из разбитого носа и бубнил себе под нос вялые оправдания.

Куроо помнил этот день очень хорошо. Он шел через небольшой школьный двор к корпусу, где работали его родители, но громкое рассерженное шипение заставило его остановиться. Он повернулся на звук и успел увидеть, как в голову Дайшо летит небольшой гладкий камешек. Дайшо даже не пытался увернуться, камень попал ему в бровь, и на лицо, заливая глаз и щеку, хлынула яркая-яркая кровь. Он поднял руку к лицу, коснулся пальцами раны и уставился на бросившего камень мальчишку так, что тот, казалось, окаменел. Куроо сорвался с места и добежал до него быстрее, схватил за шкирку и несколько раз встряхнул, как нашкодившего щенка:

— Ты что творишь? — кричал он ему в лицо, почти поднимая за воротник рубашки. — Какого черта ты творишь?

Сбоку в него врезалось тяжелое тело, и завязалась потасовка — Куроо бил не глядя, подныривал, как мог, под пролетающие рядом кулаки, и к тому моменту, как из лабораторий добежала мама, обзавелся разбитым носом и расплывающимся на всю щеку синяком.

 

В старшую школу Куроо поступил при университете ксенобиологии. Туда же ходил и Дайшо, по закону обязанный до совершеннолетия находиться под наблюдением ученых. Дайшо старательно делал вид, что не знает его — проходил мимо на переменах, игнорировал любые попытки разговора и на каждое прикосновение злобно шипел, позволяя лицу до неузнаваемости искажаться от злости. Куроо в первый раз от этого даже опешил и отступил на несколько дней, а потом нашел себе развлечение в выведении Дайшо из змеиного дзена.

 

— Дайшо, — протянул Куроо, завидев знакомую прилизанную макушку в дверях классной комнаты. — Я к тебе.

Дайшо даже не обернулся к нему, но Куроо это никогда не мешало. Он зашел в класс, поздоровался со знакомыми и навис над склонившимся над тетрадью Дайшо.

— Я все еще к тебе, — выдохнул он ему на ухо и улыбнулся, чувствуя его недовольную дрожь.

— Отвали, — прошипел Дайшо в ответ и попытался увернуться.

Куроо улыбнулся еще шире и закинул ему руки на плечи, не давая возможности улизнуть.

— Я видел тебя вчера с этой... Как ее? Шика-чан, да?

Дайшо снова дернулся, а на щеках выступил еле заметный румянец. Куроо улыбнулся довольно и выпустил его из своей хватки.

— Она милашка. Ты молодец, — тихо произнес он на прощание и махнул сжатым кулаком ругающемуся себе под нос Дайшо.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким, — заметил вдруг его одноклассник, отрывая голову от парты. — Даже с Шикой-чан ты ведешь себя спокойнее.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — прошипел от бессильной злобы Дайшо и спрятал лицо в скрещенные руки.

— Так об этом все знают, Дайшо-кун, — с сочувствием похлопал его по плечу Кугури и снова лег спать.

 

В этот день терпение Дайшо лопнуло. Он еле дождался окончания уроков и сорвался со своего места быстрее, чем разрешил учитель. Куроо он нагнал уже у самого забора и, задыхаясь от долгого бега, ухватил за рукав пиджака.

— Ты... С самого детства ко мне цепляешься, — Дайшо попытался отдышаться, и его речь из-за этого стала совсем невнятной. — Сталкер, что ли?

Куроо ничего не ответил, лишь сверлил Дайшо тяжелым взглядом и неловко топтался на месте.

— Почему сразу сталкер? — огрызнулся он, стряхивая его руку и отходя на пару шагов.

— Да потому что ты мне с детства проходу не даешь! — чуть ли не закричал Дайшо в ответ и снова приблизился вплотную. — Каждый день вокруг вертелся, смотрел на меня, как эти из лабораторий, разве что слюни не пускал! Я думал, что в школе все изменится, но нет! Даже тут ты меня достаешь!

Куроо даже отшатнулся от злобы, которой будто пропитались не только слова Дайшо, но и он сам. 

— Я не знал, — тихо сказал он и попытался улыбнуться. — Ты мне просто нравишься, Дайшо.

— Зато ты мне — нет! — огрызнулся тот и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал в сторону общежития.

Куроо остался один во дворе, чувствуя, как в груди закипает что-то обидное и мерзкое. Словно гниль, скрывавшаяся под гладкой кожурой, вышла наружу. Он почесал затылок, проследил, как Дайшо скрывается в своем корпусе, и зашагал в сторону лабораторий. У него с детства была установка — если не понимаешь чего-то в зверолюдях, то спроси маму.

— Ты уже не маленький, Тецуро, — усмехнулась она, раскачиваясь в офисном кресле. — Это не проблема межвидовых отношений, а просто сложности дружбы.

— Дайшо не дружит со мной, — буркнул он и подавил в себе желание поковырять ногой ковер. — Сказал, что я с детства за ним, как сталкер, таскаюсь.

— Тем не менее, из всех, кто таскался за ним в детстве, остался ты. Дайшо-кун не слишком откровенен с людьми. Он привык нравиться взрослым, это дает ему чувство защищенности. Дети отказывались с ним общаться, — мама потерла виски и посмотрела на Куроо неожиданно острым взглядом. — Единственным, кому он не казался пугающим, был ты.

— Да какой он пугающий, — удивился Куроо и засунул руки в карманы штанов.

Почему-то стоять перед мамой и разговаривать о Дайшо ему сейчас было очень неловко. Словно ему снова четырнадцать и он спрашивает, что обычно делают на свиданиях.

— Ты просто хочешь заботиться о Дайшо-куне, Тецуро. Уж не знаю, почему, — она ласково улыбнулась ему и скосила глаза на монитор. —Тебе придется самому разобраться в этом, а меня ждет статья.

 

Куроо никогда не любил ждать. Он прошмыгнул мимо коменданта общежития, поднялся на третий этаж и уселся прямо у двери в комнату Дайшо. Потому что знал — им надо было поговорить. Как бы тот ни отнекивался, а они общались с самого детства. Хоть и немного односторонне. Ливень за окном усилился, а Дайшо так и не появился — Куроо уже начал переживать, как увидел на лестнице знакомую макушку.

— Я не хотел лезть в твою личную жизнь! — заявил он, как только Дайшо поднялся на этаж.

— О боги. Ты! — Дайшо прошипел это как-то устало и безнадежно. — Самому еще не надоело? Правда?

Куроо пожал плечами, пропустил Дайшо к двери и тут же протиснулся следом. Комнатка была маленькая, но неожиданно уютная. Дайшо включил освещение, скинул с плеча сумку и размотал длинный махровый шарф. Куроо помнил его — они с мамой подарили его на новогодние праздники после того, как Дайшо подхватил сильную простуду. Эта мелкая деталь неожиданно успокоила его, и он улыбнулся.

— Что? Шарф подарила Куроо-сан, — проворчал Дайшо и аккуратно сложил его на тумбочку. — Он теплый и нравится мне.

— Это я его выбирал, — признался Куроо и коснулся расползшихся петель. — Мы с мамой тогда очень переживали за тебя. Две недели в изоляторе — это ведь не шутки. Но я сейчас не об этом. Я пришел извиниться. Не знал, что так достаю тебя. Думал, ты просто цундере, — пробормотал Куроо и опустил глаза в пол. — И мне... Дайшо?

Он успел подхватить сползающего по стене Дайшо и прижать к себе. 

— Да ты замёрз! — охнул Куроо и быстро потащил его к расстеленному футону.

Дайшо вяло пожал плечами и улегся на середину широкого матраса. Куроо буквально видел, как по его телу разливается слабость. Дайшо вяло моргал и пытался непослушными пальцами включить обогреватель. Хладнокровные очень восприимчивы к изменению температуры. Хоть за окном и не середина зимы, но вечер выдался неожиданно холодным и дождливым. Куроо открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но прикусил губу и начал стягивать с Дайшо холодную одежду.

— Почему из всех людей помогать мне должен именно ты? — в пустоту поинтересовался Дайшо и поежился, когда Куроо стянул с него рубашку и взялся за брюки. — Мне неуютно рядом с тобой. Я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце.

Он продолжил что-то невнятно шептать себе под нос, но Куроо не слушал его — избавил от промокшей одежды, укутал в одеяло и начал рыться в высоком комоде, выискивая какой-нибудь согревающий крем.

Дайшо зевнул, распахивая рот и попробовал языком воздух. По виду он почти согрелся, тело перестало выкручивать от долгой судороги. Куроо мельком посмотрел на него и нахмурился, перекатывая в ладонях найденную баночку. 

Змеи не любят зиму — холодная кровь делала их потенциальными смертниками при любом скачке температуры, и даже в Токио зима для них слишком холодная. Куроо поежился, вспоминая, что творилось на улице, и замер. Дайшо отзеркалил его движение — у него приподнялись чешуйки на голой спине, радужные, как в детстве. Куроо показалось, что это больно.

— Шика-чан хотела со мной поговорить, — признался вдруг Дайшо и зарылся носом в подушку. — Ей нормально, а я чуть не подох там...

— О боги, — проворчал Куроо, в несколько шагов оказался возле футона и уселся рядом, — кто тебя вообще просил торчать с этой девчонкой на пороге? Ты ж в такую погоду два слова связать не можешь. Смысла в таком разговоре ноль.

Крышка на баночке щелкнула, по комнате расползся тонкий аромат камелии и вмешанного в него меда. Дайшо попробовал языком воздух, прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя смесь запахов — тепло Куроо, мятная жвачка и легкий пот, запах дождя от окна и камелия. Он вытянулся в предвкушении, а Куроо все медлил — растирал руки, не сводя внимательного взгляда с его спины.

— Руки холодные, — пояснил Куроо и вытряхнул крем из баночки на раскрытую ладонь. — У тебя поменялся рисунок?

Дайшо выглядел так, словно смутился, хотя было непонятно, почему. Они знали друг друга с самого детства, еще с того времени, когда Дайшо не мог толком говорить из-за языка и одноклассники ради развлечения кидали в него камни. Поэтому Дайшо не мог не знать, что Куроо всегда интересовался любой мелочью, связанной с ним.

Дайшо вытянулся в одну линию, уткнулся лицом в подушку и выдохнул, когда ладони Куроо коснулись встопорщенных чешуек:

— Я же еще расту... и рисунок тоже.

Куроо хмыкнул у него над ухом, сильнее нажал на плечи и от спины уже не отвлекался. Четкими и экономными движениями он разгонял медленную холодную кровь Дайшо круговыми движениями, кончиками пальцев поглаживал выступавшие чешуйки и втирал в них ароматный крем. Дайшо явно разомлел, и Куроо в открытую наслаждался ощущением твердой чешуи под пальцами и часто сглатывал, видя, как Дайшо тянется следом за его руками и ерзает по футону в попытке подставить самые чувствительные места. Словно он не змея, а разомлевшая от ласки собака. Он длинным движением прогладил рисунок чешуи вдоль позвоночника и замер, когда Дайшо выдохнул с тихим стоном и приподнялся на локтях, следуя за рукой.

— Странная у тебя реакция на сталкера, — фыркнул Куроо и устроился в изножье. — Спи давай. Поговорим, когда проснешься. 

Дайшо проворчал что-то невнятное, укутываясь в одеяло с головой и сильнее выкручивая обогреватель. От жары, знакомого с детства запаха Дайшо, смешавшегося с медом и камелией, Куроо самого тянуло в сон.

Он постарался поуютнее уместиться так, чтобы не потревожить сопящего Дайшо, и пристроился рядом. Через несколько часов, когда в комнате стало нестерпимо душно, Куроо проснулся, с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку, оплетенную холодными пальцами и завалился на футон, как полагается. Утром Дайшо наверняка начнет ругаться и злобно на него шипеть, но теперь Куроо был уверен в том, что его место именно здесь.


End file.
